Danya International, Inc. proposes to develop and pilot test a screening instrument for drug abuse problems to be used by practitioners in primary health care settings. Relevant literature and existing substance abuse instruments will be reviewed in order to design a questionnaire for adults, and later a youth version, to assess: 1.) indications for severity of drug abuse and related health problems; 2.) degree of acknowledgment of drug use as a problem; and 3.) level of willingness to take action to address the problem. Questionnaire answers will be analyzed by the medical practitioner or a computer program, which will provide an initial assessment of the level of severity of any drug problems identified, recommendations for further assessment or intervention, as well as motivational messages for the patient - encouraging him or her to take appropriate action. The successful commercialization of the instrument will be enhanced through the development of three formats including: 1.) a brief interview conducted by a nurse, physician, or other health care professional, which will be incorporated into a Continuing Medical Education program on drug abuse assessment; 2.) a CD-ROM or disk version that will produce automated results, recommendations and feedback; and 3.) an on-line internet version.